pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Binding
Binding is the art of tying down more dangerous things. Practitioners who focus on binding are called Binders. Most practitioners had at least some facility with binding.Dozens of practitioners, each and every one capable of binding me, or calling in help. - Duress 12.8 Methodology Manipulators of connections, focusing on deals and lore, and on using connections to tie people down. Much like the magicians of myth, can make contracts with Others and then draw on that Other later. Binders excel at tracking and redirecting people through connections; the most powerful binders can outright control people.Lore x Deals Binding If connections are like threads, tying people to one another, then binders tie people up with threads. They manipulate threads and follow them to sources. Very strong at finding people, turning them elsewhere, etc. At high puissance, can outright control others. Binders lean heavily on the ‘make a contract with an Other, use that Other’. - Pact Dice: The Practices - Wbow Version One of the most basic dichotomies of binding is that like can cancel out like, but opposite can cancel out opposite even more strongly (and unpleasantly for the Other.) More powerful Others will of course require more powerful bindings.Collateral 4.1 If an other has been bound by the practitioner enough times, even as simple an incantation as reciting their name and "I bind you" could be effective.Judgement 16.6 There is some overlap between Binders and Sealers.Protection x Deals Sealing Sealing magic uses ofuda or the like, but can do what they do with simple words and orders spoken as short rituals. The emphasis is on imposing restrictions that activate effects when broken. With greater puissance, the restriction is mandated (ie. can’t move from the spot) for a short time, with the affected party gaining the ability to break it at a cost later. Sealers are a middle ground between Wardens and Binders, but frequently play out their power as a defensive, chess-like game of frustrating and stymying opponents. Examples of Bindings * Ordered, geometric, artificial barriers are effective against the most common types of Other, which are natural and chaotic. * Bogeymen were typically bound using natural, permanent things with a connection to the area of the Abyss the Bogey hailed from. Elements used might include a moat, a burning circle, or even a simple closed door, depending on the bogeyman. Antiques with a durability and history to them were particularly effective.Malfeasance 11.2 * Ainsley Behaim knew an elaborate Chronomancy binding that wore down the target's vigor by connecting them with weaker past and future versions of themself, focused by sticking pins into a candle.Subordination 6.11 However, it could only affect a single target. * A lawyer for Mann, Levinn, and Lewis Firm employed a binding that caused each step to be less effective than the last. Ainsley Behaim was able to reveal it's underpinning with her pins and link it to her candle flame, then snuff it out. Notable Binders *Duchamp Coven (?) * Craig and Ainsley BehaimSubordination 6.11 Category:Practices